Knights of the Old Republic Balance
by sacrifice932000
Summary: This story is based upon Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. This story takes place after The Sith Lords, and occurs as if Revan became a Jedi again, and the Exile (who I dubbed Sherrick Khan, because that’s what I named him) also became a Jedi. We fi
1. Prologue

_This story is based upon Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. This story takes place after **The Sith Lords**, and occurs as if Revan became a Jedi again, and the Exile (who I dubbed Sherrick Khan, because that's what I named him) also became a Jedi. We find a lone Jedi with grey robes overlooking a cliff in Tatooine, preparing himself for a battle he knows is soon to come. This story is called **Knights of the Old Republic: Balance.**_

It seems that it has been a long time since the Mandalorian wars. My life had come to a point where I didn't know where the Force was leading me. I was a child during the Mandalorian Wars, and during the Jedi Civil war. I was being trained by a man with no name, and until now, I did not know who he truly was. He always wore a mask, but spoke to me with gentle words and a kind heart. He taught me the ways of the force, and showed me how to build my lightsabers. As I stand on this sandy cliff on Tatooine, I wonder why I was brought all the way here, and left to fight on my own. I am a lone Jedi, and I wander the ruins of a nearly dead planet. My master, Revan, told me that there was a Star Map here, and he wanted me to retrace the steps of him and his exile friend, known as Sherrick Khan. Sherrick found the two of us here on Tatooine, and Revan told me that there was a battle brewing. Revan told me that my training was complete, and that I needed to prepare myself before I could join him. So, here I am. I stand on the cliffs, over looking two setting suns, and preparing for whatever lies ahead of me. I am a Jedi, but I am not that of the light, nor of the Sith. I am one of the few who chooses to remain neutral in my balance, but not in battle. I live the life of a Jedi, but I am as ferocious as a Sith in battle. I carry two silver lightsabers, and I fight a battle not against a sentient being, but against evil itself. The war now being waged is no longer that of Jedi against Sith, but rather a fight of imbalance, with one side of the force attempting to dominate and subdue the other. My name is Malachi Naverian, and I am a grey Jedi. Today is the first day of a long war, and I seek those who will fight with me.


	2. A Disturbance

**Chapter 1 – A Disturbance**

The sands of Tatooine blew in the face of Malachi, and he squinted. He drew the hood of his robe over his head, and slid down the sand dune. Using the force, he drew his lightsabers. Malachi hit the buttons to extend the silver blades, just in time to deflect the blaster bolts that were headed his way. Ever since his master, Revan, had defeated one of the chieftains of the Tusken Raiders, life had never been easy for a Jedi on that seemingly forsaken planet. It was a long dune, measuring about fifty meters in Malachi's mind, but it wasn't the distance that was on his mind. He was wondering how quickly he would need to move so that he could evade and block their attacks. Rifles and Gaffi sticks weren't powerful weapons, but since the group was around forty warriors, half of which were elites, Malachi was wondering if Revan's training was enough. However, Malachi did remember a technique that Revan had taught him while they were on the ruins of Taris two years ago. The event rang true in his mind, and time seemed to slow down as he remembered his training……

_

* * *

_

_Revan was standing on the exact same road he had tread on nearly eight years earlier, holding his purple single hilt lightsaber in his hand. "I've taught you all the lightsaber forms, and how to utilize the force in its basics, but now its time for me to teach you advanced maneuvers." Revan had once again donned his mask, but he only had half of it. The mask itself only covered his mouth, and it was grey and black, rather than the red of his days as a Sith Lord. Revan's skin was a fair complexion, and he had dark blue eyes that seemed to be godlike. You could still see the scar over his left eye that happened during his childhood though, where he was cut by a vibroblade by raiders that attacked his friends when he first became a Jedi. He was a true Jedi Master, and had seen both sides of the Force, and taught from the truths that he had seen with his own two eyes. _

"_Malachi, you are a Jedi Guardian, and you have become an excellent swordsman. You fight with the power of Tulak Horde, but your compassion is gentler than that of Bastilla herself. You have decided to take the same path as I, the way of a Grey Jedi. Today, I teach you a maneuver that helped me to defeat Czerka slavers on Kasshyyk. This maneuver is called Force Wave. This move is quite literally an explosion of Force Energy that works like a typhoon wind. It forces back anyone who is hit by it, and can send people into major disarray. Watch, as I move this rubble."_

_Revan focused for a moment, and then made a wave of his hand in a backhand motion. In an instant, it seemed as if heat waves were emitted from Revan's hand, and a large pile of rubble was sent flying forward, and fell from the high streets of Taris' former upper level. Revan looked at Malachi, and motioned for him to get up._

"_Feel the force flow through your arm, Malachi. Let it go with strong motion to direct it in a specific area, and thrust your palm into the air for it to go in all directions. This technique will give you great assistance after I have left you?"_

"_What do you plan to do, Master?"_

"_There is a war that is being waged, Malachi. This war is not one that is just physical, but the battles are fought in the minds of all Jedi. The dark side has strength to it, but it cannot truly be mastered by any sentient life. It takes over, and turns you into a monster. However, the light side can give strength, but the teachings of the Jedi make one into a horrible pacifist, who hides an indecisive nature behind a code. Use the powers for what you know to be true. The answers will come in due time."_

* * *

Malachi snapped back to his reality of combat, and lept off of the sand dune. He focused his energy onto his hand, and waved it forward. Instantly, a wave of Force energy swept forward, and pushed the Tusken Raiders to their backs. Malachi landed, and stabbed two of the Raiders while they were on the ground. As the others rose to their feet with their distinctive roaring, Malachi readied his lightsabers. He focused his energy into his body, and time itself seemed to slow down for him. Two Tusken raiders raised their rifles toward him, and he bent the barrels of the guns. He then took his lightsabers and stabbed them both in their chests. The then flipped over them, and landed on his knees. He threw the saber in his left hand, and sent it through five warriors, and at the same time beheaded two Raiders with his other hand. He brought the blade back toward him, and once he grabbed it, he beheaded two more Raiders on each side of him. Then, he lept into the air, and used a maneuver he had seen in Tulak Horde's holocrons. While upside down, he used the Force to spin himself in the air with his blades extended. He cut the throats of seven more Raiders, and then landed on his feet. He then let down one of his blades, and grabbed another using the force. He lifted it into the air, then put his open palm into a fist, crushing the spine of the Raider. The remaining Tusken Raiders saw this, and fled for their very lives. Malachi didn't pursue them, but couldn't help but laugh at how fearsome Jedi look after they draw their lightsabers.

"Sometimes I wonder why they try."

Malachi then felt a disturbance in the Force. He raised his head, and looked toward the west. He felt the presence of another Jedi, and it seems that this Jedi had been captured. He could hear the man's desperation, and anger toward those who held him captive. Malachi jumped into the air and over the sand dune he had slid on before, and jumped onto his swoop bike. He took off toward the disturbance, only hoping he would get there in time.


	3. The Assassin

Chapter 2 – The Assassin

As Malachi's swoop bike parted the first layers of sand beneath him, he could feel the struggle of the Jedi that was captured. When he saw what was in front of him, he knew exactly where he was headed. The docks of Anchorhead were a rough area of Tatooine, where Czerka still had control of most of the dock trading. However, Malachi knew that Sith Lords knew how to get what they want. Malachi focused his mind, and could hear the heartbeat of the Jedi. He took a better look, and his vision changed. He didn't see in all colors anymore. He saw outlines, but he could see the bodies of those in Anchorhead. He could see how the Force was affecting its citizens. He could see mothers taking care of their children, and the light side of the Force poured from them like the silver waters of the Room of a Thousand Fountains at the Temple on Coruscant. He could also see bounty hunters, and the evil that emanated from their black hearts. He had been trained by Revan to be able to see the Force, and he could use the perception of a Miraluka. He then was able to see the Hangar. There were about fifteen Sith troopers, but there was a darker presence.

"Great, it's a Sith warrior. This could get difficult."

* * *

A man bearing red robes and a black cape around his back stepped out of a Sith carrier. Two lightsabers were strapped to his hip, one regular length, and one that was shorter. He was around six feet tall, and looked very strong. However, his face was that of a human, but his skin was scaly, and green. He had long black hair that extended in a ponytail on the back of his head. Beside the ponytail however, he was bald. His eyes where black in color, and every bit of him seemed to pulse with the Dark Side of the force. He was a Faleen, and his name was Darth Nectorus. He began to walk toward a cage, and inside the cage was a being with reddish-orange skin, and wore a pair of specialized goggles and a breath mask, both of which were attached to his skin. He wore the robes of a Jedi Knight, the colors however being white, with a brownish red cape. This young man was from the planet of Dorin, and he was a Kel-Dor. Nectorus spoke with a high, hissing voice.

"So, my would-be assassin tried to defeat me. So, who sent you? Who would be foolish enough to try and kill one of the future rulers of this galaxy?"

The Kel-Dor looked Nectorus in the eyes, and crossed his arms. If he wasn't wearing a breath mask, he would have been smiling.

"My name is Kimri Nurwin, and I was sent by my master, Juhani."

"So, you were trained by one of Revan's friends, eh? You must be a guardian, judging by your lightsaber." Nectorus raised a dual-hilted lightsaber, and extended it. The blade glowed with a purple light. "This is very well made. Did you construct it yourself?"

Kimri looked the Sith dead in the eyes, and said nothing. He was fearless, and stood by his beliefs. Kimri was captured once by Sith, but the Jedi had freed him. Since then, he has been trained to be a great warrior, and he was top of his class in sword fighting skills. He was as great a Jedi Guardian as his master, and would never give in to a Sith.

"Well I guess you've decided to take the silent approach. Well, that's your choice. Either way, we're taking you to be changed forever. We're going to break you, Jedi. You will soon become one of us, and then your attitude will change. You will soon embrace the Dark Side of the Force."

Kimri looked him in the eyes, then took a step forward in his force cage. "Before my time is done, Sith, I will have you at the mercy of my lightsaber."

* * *

Malachi had reached the outside wall of the hangar, and extended his lightsabers. He then held them underhanded, and plunged them into the wall. He than began to use them to scale it, one hole made after the other until he reached the top. Malachi looked below him, and then put his lightsabers away. He dropped stealth fully onto the ground below him. He wandered over to a group of five Sith troopers, and stayed hidden behind some boxes. He looked around, and saw there were boxes strewn about behind them. He used the Force to pull the boxes toward him, and he knocked the five troopers out. Kimri and Nectorus both looked toward the boxes, and saw the five guards were out cold. Then, he saw Malachi walk out toward them.

"Guards, attack him!"

Malachi threw off his cape, and drew his lightsabers. The guards then aimed their rifles at him, and began firing. One bolt after the other, the blaster shots were deflected back at those who fired them, each one being killed by their own weaponry. Nectorus looked shocked, but smiled.

"Well, it seems we have another Jedi in our midst. So, who are you, and why could I not sense your presence."

Malachi smiled, and replied, "Power blinds people, Sith. You have become too obsessed with power to sense what is truly around you. That ignorance shall become your undoing."

"Well, Jedi, it seems that you've forgotten the old saying, you cannot kill what you cannot see!"

Nectorus cast off his cloak, and disappeared before Malachi's very eyes. Malachi lept forward toward the force cage.

"Stand still for a moment. I'm going to free you. What's your name?"

"Kimri Nurwin. I'm a Jedi Guardian."

"I overheard that. Give me a moment." Malachi put his palm in front of the energy field, and then the force cage dissipated. "Get out. I can only manipulate it shortly."

"Thank you, my friend."

"Don't thank me just yet. We have a Sith to deal with."

"He must have ran. I can't sense him."

"No, he's here. He's a Sith Assassin. He can mask his presence easily. Let me reveal him first. Then, we'll retrieve your lightsaber. Sit tight."

Malachi took a moment to focus, and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, his eyes were white, and he could see through the force. He then leapt forward, and drew his lightsabers. He came down with them, and a red lightsaber was revealed, and blocked the blow.

"I've found you Sith. Remember what I talked about being blind?"

"You little brat!" Nectorus then revealed himself, and Kimri leapt forward to join Malachi. He Force pulled his lightsaber from Nectorus' belt, and drew it. Malachi stepped back, and both of them put themselves in ready positions. Nectorus drew his short lightsaber, and readied himself.

"You shall now come to justice, Sith!" said Kimri. Malachi flipped over their opponent, and both Jedi clashed lightsabers with Nectorus. Both Jedi kept striking at the Sith, and he was able to defend both of them. Nectorus kicked off of a wall, and tried to attack both of them, but the blow was defended by both sides. Malachi side kicked Nectorus in his temple, and sent him into a stack of cargo boxes. Kimri then charged him, and attempted to try and stab him in the stomach. Nectorus deflected the blow, and spun around Kimri. He attempted to swipe at Kimri's head with his long lightsaber, but Kimri deflected the shot behind his back. Kimri then turned around, kicked Nectorus' left hand backward, and cut his longer lightsaber in half. He then kicked Nectorus in the stomach, and sent him flying toward Malachi, who then kicked Nectorus into the air. Malachi threw his lightsaber into the air, and split Nectorus' other lightsaber. The two Jedi then intercepted the Sith on his was back down, and kicked him into the cargo bay of his transport. Nectorus screamed in pain.

"Take off now!" The door closed, and the shuttle took off as quick as it possibly could. It raced off of the planet, seemingly scared of the two Jedi. Malachi then looked at Kimri, and pulled his cloak back toward himself.

"You're a great warrior, Kimri. I was honored to fight with you? Who are you here with?"

"I'm here by myself. I was told by my master to look for someone named Revan, to further my training as a Jedi Knight."

Malachi smiled and said, "Revan huh? He is my master. Trust me, he won't be found until he wants to be found. He told me about your master. She is the Kathar known as Juhani, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Revan said she was an incredible warrior. She was with him and Jolee Bindo when they brought down the Star Forge. I'm honored to meet you."

"Thank you. I was sent here to go over the planet, and I'm supposed to be looking for something."

"What would that be?" Malachi asked.

"I was looking for you, actually. I wanted to ask you if you would like to travel with me, and help me with a mission my master and I were given on Coruscant. The council wanted us to defeat these new Sith Lords, and stop whatever plans they have."

"Well, it sounds interesting. I'd love to. Do you have a ship?"

"Yes, I do actually. It's a Corellian ship, and I call it the Pike."

"Corellians are top of the line ships. Who gave it to you?"

"The council. I'm a pretty good pilot. However, I'm going to have to find us a transport back to Coruscant, because that's where I found Nectorus."

"I'm guessing that you tried to stop him, and he captured you? Well, it happens. I'd love to help you. Let's go."

The two walked off toward the door of the hangar bay, and prepared to look for some sort of transport they could take off of the planet.


	4. The Sides

As Malachi and Kimri headed out of the hangar of Anchorhead, they began to talk to one another. As they walked past Czerka merchants, bounty hunters, and traders from different planets, they observed their surroundings. There were Twi'leks, Bothans, and others that were selling products, ranging from food to spice. The two carried on conversation about their training.

"So, you were trained under the great Jedi Revan?"

"Yes I was. You see, I was orphaned at a very young age. My father was a mercenary, and he died on the planet of Manaan. Maniac Selkath killed him, and Revan stopped the beast that caused it. He became a hero on Manaan for also saving other Selkath that were about to be trained by Dark Jedi to try and overthrow the planet for the Sith. With Manaan trying as hard as they do to stay neutral, the Sith could have gained a small upper hand, and with as many troops that they had there with Dark Jedi included, Manaan could have been conquered in a day, easily."

"I remember Juhanni telling me about it. She was there with him and Jolee Bindo when they stopped those maniac Selkath. I'm sorry that you lost your father, my friend. What happened to your mother?"

"My mother, well, was an outcast on many planets. You see, she was a Mandalorian."

"Oh my. That's very interesting. I'm surprised that a Mandalorian can be Force sensitive."

"Well, I'm only half Mandalorian. The other half of me is Corellian. That's how I knew about how good your ship is. From what you've told me, it sounds pretty high class. I'm guessing that the new Jedi that have been trained have started a good new council."

"Yes. Corcuscant is bubbling with life in the Jedi Temple now. The Room of a Thousand Fountains is running, and the archives have new information every day. I've even run across the teachings of your master, and his friend Sherrick Khan."

"Sherrick is a great Jedi warrior. He and I had some talks about the Force."

"Talks? About what?"

"Alignment. We were talking about sides of the Force."

"Why would you have a talk about alignment? Were you debating whether to be a Sith or Jedi?"

"No. We were talking about the follies of both sides. The light tends to be too much of a high-and-mighty type of governing party, but the Sith are too ruthless and reckless. To be honest, there are too many extremes in the Force. Such a strong power cannot be harnessed well by a mere human. Only the Miraluka and the true Sith species could harness the power of either the Light or Dark sides of the force."

"You may be right my friend. It seems that when too much power is harnessed, a person is in danger of becoming ignorant. I worry about the council sometimes. Masters Bindo and Juhanni are both on the council now, and I hope that they stay with their humility."

"I've decided to stay neutral in all of this. I've become a Shadow Jedi. You see, when Revan found me, I was a young child who had already learned to use the Force. I had become reckless and ruthless, but Revan brought me more toward the light. He wouldn't let me learn more about the light, however. He wanted me to stay neutral. He made me a very loving man, but a very ruthless warrior, as you have already seen."

"What exactly are you seeking in all of this, Malachi?" asked the confused Kel-Dor.

"I don't deal in absolutes. Both have their faults. They don't lie in the sides themselves, but rather in those who teach each one. The Sith lust so much for conquest they end up being killed because of their own hunger for power. It was the same in the cases of Darth Treya, Darth Sion, and Darth Nihilus. Their lust ultimately destroyed them all, when Sherrick Khan killed them all. He then went to find Revan, and train more Jedi. The two of them trained few of us, but we're not exactly Jedi who will end up on the council."

Kimri still had a confused look on his face. "Why wouldn't you ever want to be on the Jedi Council?"

"You know Kimri; I've been to the temple on Corcuscant once. Revan took me to the new Council, to seek their opinion on me being trained. I could use the Force from the moment Revan had met me, but it was the Dark Side that I was using. The council advised that I be shut away from the Force, but Revan would have none of it. He decided to train me on the Outer Rim, and taught me everything about the Force, which includes Light and Dark."

"He taught you Dark Side powers? What kind of lunacy is that?"

"It isn't lunacy, Kimri. There are no designated light or dark abilities. Both can be used for good or evil. It's something that the Council wouldn't want to tell anyone, mostly because it is very risky. Jedi have to have full control of them to use a Dark Side skill to their advantage. However, it will drain them of their energy. Just because someone can use lightning does not make them a Sith."

"I guess you have a point. Why did Revan choose to stay out of the extremes?"

"He did it for the betterment of himself and future Jedi. He wants to find out what the problems are in Jedi philosophy that is making it hard for Jedi to stay with what they believe in. He wants to find the seductive part of the Dark Side besides lust for power that turns good Jedi to Dark Jedi. He and Sherrick travel along the Outer Rim, hiding themselves so they can find the source of what we fight against. It's not just a battle of flesh and bone anymore. It's one of a fight through the Force. We must be diligent, so we can continue to fight against evil."

"So, you're saying that evil is not a specific people?" asked Kimri.

"No. Evil is a presence. Like the Light side, the Dark is felt everywhere. It teems wherever a Jedi should go. Take the bounty hunters or Czerka mercenaries that we've seen on this base. They hold deceit and anger in their hearts, and focus only on their next kill. Evil is a way of life for them. Now, take the parents of the small children that we've seen here, that are trying their hardest to raise their children. They work in spice mines or in stores many hours a day, just so their children survive. Their conduct reflects many principles of the Jedi Code. Evil and Good are not Jedi and Sith. They are presences, rather than just people. However, the Jedi teachings don't go over that very fact. They tend to make villains out of every Sith or Dark Jedi, but you tend to forget the fact that they have the same blood and sinews as we do. Some of them were duped; some had no choice but to turn. We must all remember that you cannot categorize evil and good into people. They can only be seen as presences."

Kimri looked amazed at how wise Malachi was. "You speak with more wisdom than many members of the Jedi Council. Revan must have taught you many things. I guess that the solitude of the Jedi Temple tends to filter out many parts of the outside world for us Jedi. I guess that mixing learning from teachings and learning from our experiences is a great thing for Jedi."

"It is. We can easily get too caught up in our own teachings to forget that there is a world out there that needs us. Jedi that don't question themselves sometimes are needed to get things done, rather than to debate over the best course of action. Sometimes, you have to act with your knowledge of what is right and wrong."

If Kimri hadn't had a mask on, he would have been smiling. The two Jedi both realized that they had great allies in one another. Their great skills would aid them in the future, and the two finally came to the hangar where Kimri's ship was held.

"So, this is where it is, eh?"

"Yes, it's my pride and joy. It's a great vessel. The council was more than happy to lend it to me. The Pike has been very dependable." Kimri opened the door, and the two saw two men dressed in black robes. The two men dropped their robes to reveal two dark Jedi.

"We have come for the two of you. You should surrender your lightsabers, or we will be forced to kill you," said one of the Dark Jedi. He drew his single hilt lightsaber, and so did his partner. They dropped their robes, revealing twin men with dark grey hair. Their skin had become grey, and scars had laden their faces. They were corrupted by the Dark Side. Both carried single hilt lightsabers that had red blades, and black hilts. The two put themselves in ready positions. Kimri drew his dual-hilt, and Malachi drew one of his sabers. The two Jedi clashed with the two Dark ones, and a battle ensued. Malachi was able to match his opponent blow for blow, but the Dark Jedi had seemed shocked. Malachi fought just as ferociously as he did, and more powerful even. As they began to start attaching faster and faster, Kimri and his opponent were locked in a Force battle. The Dark one tried to fire lightning at Kimri, but he deflected it toward the sky with his lightsaber. Kimri charged his opponent, and slid on his feet as if he was going to strike upward. He began two swing upward, but stopped, and Force pushed his opponent into the Pike, headfirst. His opponent sprung back up, and charged Kimri. He attemped a forward stab, but Kimri spun around, and did a backward stab into the Dark Jedi's back, killing him instantly. Malachi had his opponent worn down by this time, and then proceeded to flip over his opponent, and spun three hundred sixty degrees with his lightsaber, cutting off the head of his opponent.

"Dark Jedi. There is no way that a Sith Lord could flee one moment, and then have more Sith here to attempt to kill us the next. There must be more than we thought," said Kimri.

"I believe that you're right my friend. I have a feeling that this quest of ours will by no means be easy. Where are we headed next, and who do we need to find next?"

"We're heading toward the Mustafar system. Master Bindo's student, Alexandra Virtuain was sent there to hunt down a possible Sith Lord. There were rumors flying about that one was sent there to plan to attack the Jedi Temple."

"Kimri, after that, we must seek out some of my allies. We need to find Bao-Dur, Atton Rand, Sherrick Khan, and then my master, Revan. They could help us."

"Sounds like a plan, but remember that we should inform the Republic about this. We'll contact Admiral Onasi and Bastilla, so that the Council knows of our plans. How does that sound?"

"Let's go, my young Kel-Dor friend."

Malachi picked up his enemies' lightsabers and the two of them boarded the Pike.


	5. The Threat

"So, how exactly do we plan on stopping these Sith warriors, Kimri? I'd figure a volcanic planet like Mustafar would just kill them with its atmosphere," said Malachi, half jokingly.

"Well, my friend, once we get out of hyperspace, and then land, I was ordered to search one of the mining colonies near the northern pole of the planet. Supposedly there were reports of Sith soldiers there. This may be a difficult mission for us."

"Kimri, you told me that we're seeking another Jedi Knight. Who is it?"

"Her name is Alexandra Virtuain. However, call her Alex when you meet her. She despises being called that by her first name," replied Kimri, with remorse running through his voice.

"Why is that?"

"Her father was our trainer. He and her mother were both Jedi Knights, but her mother left the order so that the two could be married. Her father became a great trainer, and taught her the ways of the Jedi Guardian. She even mastered the Ataru form of Lightsaber combat. She even has bested me in a duel. I can only use Soretsu. What form do you use?"

"I am a master of Form VII, or Juyo. It's why I fight so fiercely. From what my master told me, the only others besides him and I to master it are the best Weaponmasters, or Sith Marauders."

"That's amazing! I've heard rumours about Form VII; that only the most skilled of Masters use it. It must be difficult for you. With that form of combat, I've heard that it's harder to resist the Dark Side because of its sheer ferocity. Well, we're out of the Tattooine atmosphere. I'm preparing for the hyperspace jump to Mustafar. Buckle up."

Malachi fastened his seat belt, and then the ship fired its engines, and the two were well on their way to Mustafar.

Orbiting outside of the Outer Rim world of Serrocco was a Sith Warship, left over from the Jedi Civil war. However, this warship was double the size of most other warships from that time. It was known as the Annihilus, and it was playing host to some of the most deadly warriors in the galaxy, at the moment. Inside the ship, two shuttles had landed in the hangar, and from one came two Sith Lords, and from the other came one. The three men were escorted by Sith troopers to a lift at the end of the hangar, on a lift that was headed toward the bridge level. One of the three was a Twi'lek male, with red skin and tattooing on his tentacles. He had red eyes, and stood five foot seven inches, and carried two short lightsabers. His name was Darth Malignus, and he was the master of Nectorus. The other two were master and pupil. The master was a human male who had his black hood drawn over his face, but one could see his skin was grey, and massively scarred. His eyes were yellow, and he carried a lightsaber with a black hilt on his side. His name was Darth Furaxia, a Sith Marauder. His apprentice was a very tall Klatoonian Male name Darth Crourous. He did not wear a cloak, so his double sided lightsaber, with a similar hilt as his master's, was strapped to his back. The two of them looked at Malignus with grins on their faces. The master spoke.

"So, where is your apprentice, Malignus?"

"He is currently on assignment to observe three young Jedi Knights. Supposedly, our Master has felt a disturbance in the Force. He says that these three may be very strong, and he wishes to test the abilities of the new Jedi Council. He thinks that one, however, may be special."

Cruourus spoke in a growling, doglike voice, with a hint of arrogance. "Your apprentice is too cowardly to fight three Jedi! More than likely his scaly head will be served on a platter to some member of the Exchange! Ha ha ha!"

Malignus turned toward Cruourus, and smirked. "Well, big words coming from a pup who lost a fight to a Mandalorian teenager. You wouldn't have lasted five minutes in the wars."

Cruourus growled at Malignus, but Furaxia held him back. "He is too powerful for you, my apprentice. Don't be foolish and fight a battle that you cannot win. Malignus, this special one, who is it?"

The elevator doors opened, and a deep, booming voice sounded out in a large throne room. "His name is Malachi Naverian, and he is the student of Revan."

"The three Sith turned toward the one who was speaking, and saw ten Dark Jedi standing near a throne, with a man in a black cape sitting there. He stood up, and took his cape off, revealing a Zabrak man. His face was tattooed, much as many Zabrak. However, his skin was red and orange, and his horns were black. He carried a decorated dual-bladed lightsaber on his belt. He robes were black on the outside, with a red trim. His under-robe was red, as was the sash that held it together. Cruourus, Furaxia, and Malignus walked toward him, and hit one knee. The Zabrak motioned for them to rise.

"Well, my old friends. It seems that your apprentice has not reported back yet, Malignus."

"He is currently headed toward Mustafar, my lord. He has encountered the Kel-Dor, and the student of Revan. They defeated him in battle, proving to be a definite match for the two of them. However, the third is headed toward Mustafar as well. Do you truly believe that compromising one of our weapon facilities is worth this?"

"Yes, my old friend, it is. Nurwin, Virtuain, and Naverian shall fall soon enough."

At this point, Furaxia seemed to be looking downward with partial regret. The name sounded all too familiar to him. He now knew who he was about to face. Furaxia's true name was Matthew Naverian, and she was Alex's older brother. Matthew attempted to defeat the Sith who brutalized his parents, but had failed long ago. His rage toward murderers drove him to serve in the Mandalorian Wars. He served with Diabolus and Malignus under Revan, Malack, and Sherrick. Diabolus looked at Furaxia.

"Furaxia, control your fear. Use it to gain power. We will not aim to kill your sister. We shall merely turn her. She could be a great asset. She will soon learn the power of the Dark Side."

Furaxia looked at Diabolus, and bowed his head. "Yes, my master. It will be as you command."

Two men were flying through hyperspace in a Corellian vessel, shaped in a U shape. It was brown and silver, and was the Jedi vessel known as the Ebon Hawk. On the ship were two droids, known as HK-47, and T4-M3. The assassin droid walked toward the bridge of the ship, holding two glasses of water, and when he reached the bridge, he handed it to the two men in the cockpit. The droid then walked off, and the men sipped their glasses. One man stood up to stretch his legs. He wore light grey robes, with a dark grey cloak. The other, however, wore a white robe, but no cloak. Rather, his hood was on the back of his normal cloak. The robes were also fitted with long leather gloves, and a leather vest on the chest. They extended down to his ankles, covering his leather boots. He stood up, and a man with very short, light brown hair sat on the head of his chair, where his friend in the grey robes was sitting on the exact same spot on the pilot's chair. The man in grey had a small patch of facial hair under his lower lip, and was bald. He had brown eyes, and the eyes of the other were blue. The man in silver had a scar over his left eye, cut vertically. The man in grey was Sherrick Khan, the Jedi Exile who defeated Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion, and ultimately his own second master, Darth Treya, or as Revan knew her, Kreia. However, the man who sat on the other chair was none other than the great Revan himself. Revan took a sip of his water, and then looked at Sherrick, speaking in a gentle voice.

"Well, how long until we reach Mustafar, my friend?"

Sherrick replied in his deep, commanding voice. "We won't get there until your pupil is done tearing Sith to ribbons. However, I think he'll be pleased to see us, don't you think?

"Yes. It's been a few months. I think that they'll like the news of what we want to deliver to them. It's not everyday that Jedi like us consider people for prestige training."

"Well, we still have to talk to the council about it, to see if we can drum up some support at least this time. Last time they almost didn't refuel the Hawk."

"Yes, but let the council have their suspicions and worries. As I always have, I prefer action. I'll sacrifice being on the Council any day. Besides, Corcuscant bores me. Without trees or wilderness, a planet wide city just isn't as interesting."

"Well, I say we prepare for what lies ahead, my friend," said Sherrick. "I'd prefer it if we were ready completely to tell them of the threat they face. We bear the responsibility to."

"Yes, but I hope they prepare well for this threat. It will demand more than anything ever before."


End file.
